The What If Effect
by Leven the Valkyrie
Summary: To go back in time and do redo everything you once regretted doing. Join Roxas as he travels back to the past and tries to get back the one thing he misses the most
1. Chapter 1

Just had some writers block on Of Blonds and Spray Paint and this story has been on the back of my mind. I'll try my best to work on both stories =)

And on a side note: I'm not 100% happy with how this chapter turned out so I might rewrite it eventually.

* * *

><p>What if you did something differently? How much of your life would be different? Would you still have the same friends? Would you still have a descent relationship with your family? Would you still be married to a woman you knew you didn't love?<p>

My name is Roxas Lemony. I'm 26 years old. I live in Hollow Bastion with my high school sweetheart/wife, Xion, and these thoughts keep me up all night every night.

What is it that keeps me up? I have no idea. But I know there's something or someone in my life that's missing and I know what I'm missing is somewhere in my past. I know it sounds stupid but every night I wish on the first star that appears in the night sky. I would wish for a chance to go back to the time when I messed up.

I knew it was a wast of time and that wishing on stars was something only children do but I just had to do it. So tonight as I sat on the balcony outside of mine and Xion's room staring up at the summer sky I expected the what always happens to happen, nothing. But as I wished on the first star that appeared in the sky the temperature suddenly dropped so low that I could see my breath and the star seemed to move. It didn't look like the typical falling star that goes across the sky, it looked more like it was coming at me like an meteor. I tried to run back in the house but me feet were frozen in place.

Before the impact tho the world seemed to stop and a calming female voice spoke, "I have watched you come out here every night and pray to me. I shall help you with your desire and send you back to the past and allow you to go back 5 times more times. When you are ready to come back you have to kill yourself and you will wake up back here. But be warned, what you change in your past will effect your future. I take pity on you young man so I shall give you a freebee and I shall send you back to the day when you messed up your life.

I couldn't move. I could barely think what with a flying mass of rock hovering in front of me. But before I could register what was happening the meteor that was paused in midair came crashing down on me.

~x~X~x~X~

I shot up in my bed. What the hell just happened? I felt movement beside me. Great Xion woke up now I'm going to have to deal with her whining about me disturbing her beauty sleep. I fully woke up when I felt a long wet tongue slide across my cheek. That wasn't Xion. I looked to my left and saw my old dog Pluto. Wait, Pluto died a few years ago...

What the fuck is going on? I looked around and noticed the room. The sun was up so it was easy to see I was in my old room at my father's house. I haven't been here since I was 10. I jumped out of the bed, ran out of my room and down the hall into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I noticed my reflection looked younger. 16 years younger to be exact. What the hell! Then I saw something on my neck. It was a blue tattoo that was in the shape of a 5.

_I shall send you back to the day when you messed up your life._

That's right, I almost forgot about last night. So what happened today that messed me up? I was about to walk back to my room when I heard a loud bang from downstairs. Not thinking I ran down to the noise and ran to the livingr oom just in time to see my father hit my mother and send her flying across the room. I couldn't move. That man scared me to much to just go running towards him even if it was to defend my mother.

My mother got up off the floor looked over in my direction and yelled, "Roxas hurry up and run over to Axel's. NOW!"

As soon she said that I turned towards the door and sprinted outside not caring that I was still in my PJ's. Once I was out of there I realized what today was. Today was the day my mother got tired of my father's abuse and bull shit packed up and left Radiant Gardens with me. Was leaving with her what fuck up my life? Wasn't leaving with her supposed to help my life? Before I could think about it anymore I was across the street at Axel's house.

Axel Marietti was my best friend. We were next door neighbors and have known each other since we were in diapers. He was a year older then me and bossed me around because of it. He had bright red hair and green eyes.

I went inside the house knowing it wasn't locked and I wouldn't get in trouble for going inside, it's not like I haven't don it before or Axel's done it at my house. My feet took me into the kitchen where it looked like Axel and his family were about to start eating breakfast. Axel's mom asked me if I was alright but I just stared at the floor and tried to remember what happens next.

Let's see..16 years ago I woke up to my parents fighting (again) and then my mother came in my room and told me to wait at Axel's house for her. I ran up to Axel's room while him and his family were oblivious to me being there. They found me curled up under the bed after my mother came to find me and tell me we were leaving and never coming back.

Now things were different. They knew I was here and I knew what would happen in about an hour. I heard Mrs. Marietti ask me if I was okay again but I still didn't answer or look up. There was a faint squeak of a chair moving and I felt a warm hand on my chin and force my eyes up off the floor and up to green eyes.

My heart dropped into my stomach and I clung to him. How long has it been since I last thought of him? I remember when I first moved for the first few days I would cry at night about missing everything that was left behind and on the first day of school I cried because Axel wasn't there for me to sit with him during lunch or tease me whenever I did something embarrassing. But as the years wore on I started thinking about him less and less until I started thinking about him all together.

I started to cry. I was such a horrible friend! Now I know what I was missing my best friend. I needed him to help me throughout my life. I needed him to act stupid with, someone to experience my first love with, someone to vent to when my problems got to much to handle by myself.

But what if I wasn't someone Axel needed in his life? What if he was happy with the life he had and here I was ruining it for him. What if I just made his life hell for him if I stay.

"Axel and Roxas sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sang Axel's older brother Reno from his seat at the table.

"Shut up Reno!" Axel shouted at his brother and pulled my closer to him when I tried to get out of our hug.

"Ha! Look he's crying! Did I hurt poor Roxy's feelings?" Reno mocked me. Like he had any idea way I was crying. I faced Reno and was about to say things no 10 year old should ever say but before any words were out of my mouth Axel stepped out of our hug, grabbed my wrist and dragged me up to his room.

"Kay we're alone. Now spill what's wrong with you?" He sat on the bed and looked at me as I paced the room. How was I going to tell him that I was from the future and was back so I wouldn't lose him but was going to be forced to leave forever soon? Well I guess I could tell him like that but he would probably think I was joking with him and laugh it off or he would think I went insane and wouldn't talk to me anymore.

After a few more minutes of pacing I discided to tell him the semi-truth, "Mom and dad are fighting again."

Axel knew how much of a ass my dad could be and knew how he got when he was mad, "Don't worry Roxy, I'll keep you safe." He grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap. Was he always this clingy?

There was a sudden knock at the door, "Roxas it's your mother. Can you please open the door so I can talk to you?"

Nononononononono I knew what she wanted to talk about. I don't want to leave. I finally got my best friend back.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took over a year to update! You have no idea how bad I feel about that.

on a different note, I wrote all of this on my phone so please excuse any errors. I plan on going back and editing both this and the first chapter once I get my hands on a computer.

Also I'm sorry this is so short.

* * *

><p>I curled myself deeper into Axel's chest with the faint hope that I would be able to disappear into the redhead and not have to deal with anymore of this.<p>

"Roxy? What's wrong?" Axel's voice was quiet as he gently petted my hair.

"I don't want to leave. If she comes in here then she's going to take me away forever! I don't want to leave you again,"

Axel's hand froze and he gave me a confused look, "Again? You've never left me, Roxy,"

"Roxas open this door right now! We need to leave before he comes for us!" My mother screeched; making me flinch that Axel probably felt. He wrapped an arm around my waist like it would stop Mom all.

It all happened so fast. The door swung open with Mom and Mrs. Marietti (who was holding the house's skeleton key) standing on the other side. The two women somehow managed to get mine an Axel's death grips off of each other. I was pulled out of the room, and with a bit more difficulty the house.

The last time I saw Axel he was practically weeping on his bed yelling that we would see each other again. I could almost feel my heart rip in two. I've never seen Axel cry before and it was something I hoped I would never have to see again.

X~x~X~x~

Thankfully Dad went to work while I was at the Marietti's house so Mom and I were able to quickly pack almost all of our things. Even though I didn't care about any of my belongings I almost cried when Mom told me I couldn't take my seashell collection with us.

With only minutes to spare we were out of the house and flying down the street before Dad was suppose to be back from work.

When it was getting close to dinner time we stopped at a diner that I recognized from the first time I lived through this. If I remember right the pancakes were killer here.

The waitress came to collect our order and we waited in silence. I felt like I should ask my mom where we were going and when we would be back home, but I already knew the answers. Hollow Bastion and never.

Our food came and I quickly scarfed down the pancakes -I was right by the way, they really were amazing- and Mom kept her eyes set on the wall across from her, deep in thought. I knew better then to bug her at the moment.

By the time we were done eating I was itching to get back to my time. I wanted to see if I was able to change anything.

The diner was next to a busy highway...

As quickly as I could I pulled my hand out of Mom's and raced towards the road. The sound of a semi and my mother's screams were the last things I heard.

~x~X~x~X~

My head was pounding when I woke up. A groan from beside me made my heart start quicken. I glanced down at my left hand and saw a golden band around my ring finger.

Okay so I was married. But to who?

I crawled out if bed as casually as I could so my bedmate wouldn't suspect anything was wrong with me. I held my breath as I turned to face the bed.

A disappointed sigh left my lips when I saw who it was. Xion's small frame was under the covers and her bug blue eyes were looking at me.

"Don't sigh like that first thing in the morning. You'll die faster," Ah yes, Xion logic. I wonder if she's ever been right.

I wonder what happened? Was the whole thing a dream? Did I really not change anything? I almost cried at the thought. I really didn't want any of this.

"Hun," a shiver went up my spine, I hated that pet name and Xion knew full and well. " you slept through your alarm. You should leave soon or Marietti will cut your pay again,"

Marietti? As in Axel Marietti? Maybe I didn't dream all of last night up.

I could feel my spirit lift. Maybe my life wasn't so crappy anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

sinice my laptop is still broken and all of my other work was on there I decided to work on this story via phone. And I'm also going to try and update it every day or 2.

Buuuut, since it he last chapter only got 1 review (you're amazing Ewonsama btw) I'll start working on the next chapter but won't update till this chapter has at least 3 reviews ;p

also I'm sorry about any mistakes. I'll edit when I get my laptop back.

* * *

><p>After asking Xion where I worked and what I did, I found out that I worked as a mechanic at Marietti Garage. Funny, I don't even know how to change my car's oil. How did I ever get a job there? Maybe Axel gave it to me.<p>

So after a quick breakfast I ran out the door with really vague directions, provided by my lovely wife, and headed off to work. I ended up getting lost and had to get directions from a gas station till I found the place and ended up being almost half an hour late. Thank's Xi.

I ran into the garage and quickly changed into the mandatory jumpsuit. It was a really boring dark blue color with my name sewed into hit with thick white thread and the company's logo under it.

A man with blond hair that looked like mine and blue eyes (seriously was this guy my long lost older brother or something) came into the changing room and nodded his head in greeting before changing into his own uniform, "Didn't your shift start already? Reno won't be happy. Isn't this like the fourth time in the past week?"

Reno? Reno owned this place? What happened to Axel!? I want Axel!

Just as the blond was done changing the door slammed open and a fuming Reno stormed in. Have I ever mentioned how scary he looked when he was pissed? But I do have to admit he grew up well. Last I remember he was about twelve, his has hair was almost a bowl cut and his face was covered in acne.

But now his hair was longer and tied in a ponytail that went all the way to his lower back and his face had naturally cleared up. He was very handsome...no homo.

"Lemony, you're late again," the redhead growled.

"I best be off now. Good luck, Roxas," The blond said as he slipped past Reno. What was with that smile? Like me getting into trouble was funny or something.

Well better make the boss happy so I don't get fired, "I'm sorry Reno, it won't happen again,"

"Mr. Marietti," Reno corrected. Corrected. Have we not known each other for our whole childhood? And here I thought we would have been past that level of formality.

And why I felt the need to express this thought, "Geez Reno, it's not like we haven't known each other forever,"

Yeah, not a good idea.

Reno's eyes widened. His face and posture suddenly turned into 'say that again and I'll kill you and sell your wife on the black market'.

"After what you did to my baby brother you're lucky I gave you a job here. Now get to work before I fire your sorry ass,"

To say the least, I was stunned. What could I have possibly done to Axel that would piss Reno off this bad?

When I didn't move the redhead sent me one last glare in my direction and stormed out of the small room. I probably stood there for a good half hour just thinking about what I may have done to my friend. I really wished this whole time traveling had a 'catch up on everything you changed' feature. That would be nice right about now.

~X~x~X~x~

How in hell did I become a mechanic? I had no idea what I was doing. The first thing Reno made me do was change a bleed out the breaks for a Mustang. Why would you need to bleed breaks? They don't have blood.

My co-worker (who's name I found out to be Cloud) had to help me all day long. He was actually pretty nice. Whenever I asked him for help he would just laugh it off and said some remark about how I better have gotten it good last night.

So here I was. In the shower trying to rub the grease off. I was still bothered about Reno's comment about Axel. Not to mention Reno kept giving me stink eye the whole day.

I stepped out of the shower once I was all clean and caught my reflection in the mirror and the blue 5 was still on my neck. Should I go back and find out what I did?

It took me almost the whole night of thinking about pros and cons abolition going back to the past before I could come up with an answer.

I needed to find out what I had done to Axel.


	4. Chapter 4

I've noticed I have a trend of only working on this story when I don't have a computer readily available to me xD I'm sorry about that. And in also sorry about how short this is.

If anything in this chapter confused you then please tell me and I'll clear it up to the best of my abilities

Enjoy

* * *

><p>The sounds of my alarm clock screaming woke me up. I groaned and slapped the annoying device. It was way to early to be up, the sun was just barely up. I swear to God if this was Xion's idea of a joke I'm going to strangle her. I will. Just watch me.<p>

"Roxas, sweetie, are you up yet?" A feminine voice called outside my room. But it wasn't Xion.

I quickly sat up and looked around at my surroundings. This wasn't my home. Well I mean it was my home, but not my current one. The bed was a way smaller and Xion hated the color green, which was the color of the walls.

This was my room when I lived on Hollow Bastion.

"Umm...yeah Mom. I'll be out soon." I answered. When her heels clicked away from my door I crawled out of bed and peeked out the door. The décor of my home was just as I remembered it. Bright colors and flowers everywhere. The delicious smell of Mom's cooking was coming from the kitchen.

I quietly made my way down the hall until I came across a mirror that Mom hung up to make the hall look bigger. My face had a zit the size of a quarter on my forehead. A four had replaced the five that was on my neck.

So let's see. I was still living in Hollow Bastion with my mom. I was covered in acne. And I haven't hit my growth sprit yet.

Yup, I was a teenager again. Worst years of my life.

"Roxas hurry up before your food gets cold!" Mom yelled, startling me out of whatever trance I was in and I continued my way towards the kitchen.

Mom was busy doing the dishes. On the table was a plate of bacon and waffles, and a cup of orange juice. I scarfed it down as quickly as I could without gagging. I loved my mom and all, but damn she was a horrible cook. Once I was all done I kissed her on the cheek and rushed to get ready for school and made my way out of the house and started my walk.

It was a relatively nice day in Hollow Bastion. The sun wasn't too hot, the crowds were to a minimal, and I wasn't running late for a change.

The walk didn't take me more than half an hour so I figured I had some time to kill before my home room class.

Which brings up a very good question: What was my home room class?

I had deduced I was in high school but I didn't know my exact age therefor didn't know what grade I was in.

I sat down on the hard stone steeps that led up to the school and searched through my bag looking for anything that would point me towards the right direction.

A piece of math homework said I was in Algebra I. Okay that's a start. Big my mind was fuzzy. Did I take that class my freshman or sophomore year?

"Hey Rox-ass!"

My ears perked up at the annoying nickname that followed me around for all of my high school years. I went to scold the person for being do unoriginal and be so primitive but the moment my blue eyes met green my voice caught in my throat.

He couldn't be here. He shouldn't be here. But he was.

Axel now went to my school.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey a decent lengthens chapter :D I had a fun time writing this. Hope you like it just as much as I do!

* * *

><p>"A-Axel!?" My voice cracked making me blush at the offending noise. I couldn't believe my eyes; Axel was here!<p>

The redhead gave me a funny look, "Yes?" Why was he so confused? Shouldn't he be just as confused as I was? I mean last I checked he went to school back in Twilight Town, what the hell was he doing here now?

I tried to talk. I really did I promise! But seeing my best friend so suddenly like this was a bit too much. I ended up gathering all my things together and bolting from the scene.

The library was the closest place I could think of that I could hid in. The doors slammed loudly behind me causing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at me. Needless to say the librarian wasn't happy with me.

"Will you please be quiet?" The woman behind the desk practically growled at me.

I quickly apologized and ducked my head and ran towards a section of books that I knew no one ever went to.

I leaned against the shelves and heaved a sigh relieve. Axel wouldn't find me here.

Speaking of Axel, why was he here? Could it have been with something I did the first time around? All I remember was Axel promising we would see each other again.

That couldn't have been it. Could it?

"Roxas, why'd you run? I thought you wanted me to walk you to class." A sad voice said beside me. I almost jumped out of my skin. I slowly turned my head and saw a dejected Axel standing over me.

He was leaning on his side against the shelf do his sad green eyes were starring down at me, "Look, I know you're not exactly comfortable with this," He gestured his hand between us, "Just yet, but unless you actually try it won't get any easier."

Umm...what is he talking about? What wasn't I getting here?

With a sigh the redhead I front of me slid down the shelves so he was sitting next to me. His large hand reached down and easily eclipsed mine. While humming a slow tune, Axel gently intertwined out fingers. I stiffened at the movement. What did he think he was doing? If someone saw us they'd totally get the wrong impression!

I tried to pull my hand away but Axel's grasp just tightened, his bright green eyes looking into my blue ones the whole time like he was trying to peer inside my soul.

We starred at each other for a good minute or two before he tugged on my hand forcing me to lean closer towards him. In one swift move Axel's free hand was in my hair holding my head in place and his lips were over mine.

Holly shit! Why the hell is Axel kissing me!?

With more force then I knew I had I managed to push Axel away from me. Leaving my things behind I ran away. I didn't care where I went just as long as I wasn't here.

I ran up a flight of stairs and found a lone door. Bursting threw the door I found myself on the school's roof.

"Oh! Roxas. You startled me." A soft feminine said drawing my attention. My classmate Kairi was standing near the ledge.

Oh shit I remember what year it was! It was my sophomore year. A girl in my class jumped off the school roof that year.

Did I just stumble across the suicide?

"Kairi, what are you doing up here?" I tried to play off. The wine haired girl looked down at her feet like she was ashamed of herself.

"I can say the same about you." She mumbled so low I was barely able to hear her.

I slowly approached the suicidal girl with my hand stretched my hand out towards her. She accepted it and I pulled her away from the edge till we were at the wall of the building. I sat the girl down and crouched in front of her.

"Kairi seriously, what are you doing up here?" I asked her studying her violet eyes; they looked watery and depressed. I wish I could help her.

The girl sighed and shook her head, "It's nothing. Something really stupid happened and I just..." Kairi stopped mid sentence and starred at a point over my shoulders.

I felt so bad for her. She looked so broken and upset. Before I knew what I was doing I grabbed Kairi by the shoulders and pulled her into a gentle hug, "Whatever's wrong, it will pass. I promise you it will."

When I pulled away I couldn't help but smile a bit at the hopeful look that was shinning in Kairi's eyes.

And could you really blame me for what happened next?

Our lips met in a simple chastity kiss. Her lips were smaller and more soft than Axel's were, but there was something off about it that I couldn't put my finger on.

I didn't get a chance to ponder it tho as the slam of the roof door closing made us jump apart from each other.

Axel was standing there. Frozen into place with a shocked expression on his face. The shock slowly melted into anger and the redhead stormed over to us.

"What the fuck Roxas!?" He yelled, "Is this why you've been acting so weird today? Christ we've only been together for a week and you're already bored of me?" Axel's voice got more and more harsh as he yelled at me, causing me to flinch at every word, "Well you know what? Fine, if you don't want to be with me anymore then fine, I'll leave and go back home. Fuck you!" With that said my now ex-boyfriend (I didn't even know we where dating, and lady time I checked Axel was a guy) turned on his heel and stocked back threw the only door.

Kairi was frozen for a moment before she broke down sobbing, "I...I'm so so sorry Roxas!" She wailed, "Th-this is all my fault! Is there anyway I can make this up to you?" She asked as she wiped tears off of her face.

I smiled at the girl and rubbed her shoulder in a sad attempt to comfort her, "Its fine. But can you leave me alone for a moment? I need to think by myself for a bit."

Kairi nodded in understanding and quickly left the roof.

I smiled a bit to myself. I may have caused something bad to happen to me but hopeful I saved a life today. That would deferentially make up for losing my best friend turned boyfriend (even if I didn't agree to the last part).

I stood up and walked towards the edge of the roof and looked over towards the ground below.

I wonder how much it would hurt.

With that in mind I let my self lean far enough over the ledge to lose my balance and tumble over.


	6. Chapter 6

"Roxas, sweetie, wake up." A soft voice cooed while they rubbed my shoulder, trying to coax me out of sleep.

With a yawn and a stretch I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted by a vibrant violet.

"Wha-?" My voice cracked.

Kairi was smiling down at me. Her hair was longer than it was back in high school, and it was pulled back into a messy bun with a few strands falling around her face. The look suited her really well. She giggled and leaned down and pecked my lips, "Get up lazy bum. You'll be late for work if you don't get up now."

So I'm married to Kairi now? Huh. Guess I did more than save her life by the looks of it. I couldn't help but smile. I like Kairi. I really do. She's sweet and pretty. A huge improvement to Xion.

"Mmm...yeah work." I mumbled as I pulled the nicely developed woman towards me till she was straddling my lap, "You sure we don't have a little time before I need to leave?" I said with a wink hoping she would get my intentions.

Kairi pulled away with a sweet giggle, "Now Roxas we both no it'll take too long and you'll be late again. Can't have that now can we?" She dismounted and stood next to the bed, her hand extended out to me, "Now come on, hurry up before your breakfast gets gross." She said before practically skipping out of the room.

I flopped back to the bed with a groan. I hope she's not always a tease

~X~x~X~x~

After a cold shower I walked into the kitchen. This house was different from the one I lived in with Xion. It was bigger and I could hear the faint hum of an AC that I never owned. Instead if bland white walls the color changed from room to room.

The kitchen was sparkling with chrome appliances and the smell of bacon filled the air. Xion never cooked anything. The most she ever did was maybe a bowl of cereal. But Kairi was standing in front of the stove with a spatula in her hand as she quietly sang to herself. I think I could get used to this life.

I sat down at the table and patiently waited for the food to be done. Once it was Kairi evenly distributed it onto two plates and sat one down in front of me. We shared short stories and some small talk as we ate but as soon as we were done Kairi practically shoved me out the door saying I was going to be late.

That felt a bit odd but what could I do? I shrugged off her odd behavior and walked down the humid street.

Another weird thing about this life, I no longer lived in Hollow Bastion. Judging by the tropical look and heat I was in Destiny Islands.

I couldn't help but get sidetracked and stop by a few to tourist shops and picked up a few trinkets, then went to get ice cream to help cool me down from the intense heat.

A good two hours passed before I realized I should have been at work. I quickly stood from the bench I was relaxing on and ran down the street towards the industrial area. It wasn't until I got there that I realized I didn't know what I did for a living.

Fuck my life.

I turned on my heel and raced back home. I don't know how I'd bring the subject up and not seem like I lost my mind. I might just say I was dismissed early or something. Yeah, that'll work.

It only took me twenty minutes to get home. The door was unlocked which surprised me for a moment; back in Hollow Bastion you'd always want to keep your house locked regardless if you were there or not, but I guess the crime levels here were way lower.

The living room and kitchen were empty and quiet. Maybe Kairi was in our room taking a nap. I quietly crept towards the door. I heard an odd squeezing noise accompanied by my wife's erotic moans.

A smile crept on my face at the thought of what Kairi could be doing in there by herself. If I times this right maybe I could get lucky!

I slowly pushed the door open only to find myself frozen in place. There Kairi was on top on some spikes haired brunette. Head thrown back as she moaned his name.

Her violet eyes opened as she screamed his name and landed on me. A gasp left her lips as she pulled away from the other man

"Roxas! Umm...It's not what it looks like!" She cried as she slowly approached me. I had to look away from the two of them. I just couldn't look at Kairi like this.

"Then what is it, Kairi?" I demanded. I glared past her and towards the man in our bed. He had the decency to cover himself up with a sheet. He was tan, obviously a native to the islands, with large sky blue eyes. His hair was in a spikes mess, but that might have been it's natural look.

The woman looked between me and the other man. She sighed and hung her head in defeat, "Roxas, I'm sorry. There's no excuse for this. But I love you! Not him! You!"

The brunette seemed to hear her, "What? Kairi you told me you were going to leave him soon for me!" The other man stated.

Kairi was going to leave me?

I backed away from the couple and ran out of the house making sure to slam the door to signal my exit.

I made my way towards the beach where the hotels were. I could stay there for a while to get my bearings down. I'd eventually get a plain ticket and move back home that seems like the best option at the moment.

Once I was settled in I took a shower to wash away the discussing feeling that was crawling over my skin.

I checked out my reflection in the mirror and saw a glowing three illuminating my pale skin.

That's right. I can still go back and fix this.

But to when? Before I saved Kairi? No, then I'd just be back with Xion. Axel? Was he the problem here?

Maybe it had something to do from when I agreed to date him. Yeah, that was probably it.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Like the new chapter? Let me know :)<p>

I have a quick question. I was thinking about uping the rating on this fic. If you're against lemons and don't want that here let me know.


End file.
